Harry Potter and The web of lies
by thefat1s
Summary: Harry thinks that he loves Tonks But thats until the entire black family arrives!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The EYE, The Snake, and The Owl.**

**The EYE- it was the clam of night, the moon was full in a distance. It was all calm until a small pop disturbed the silence. **

**Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared out of thin air next to a green brownish tree. The figure immediately began to stroll up the walk way to dimly lit manor. Presenting his arm the barrier unlocked and allowed him thru. Two steps away from entering the door, a glazed eye female figure opened the door before he reached it. Suddenly a snake presented itself at the entrance and gazed at the figure. Upon entering the manor the figure noticed the outline of a snake like male sitting near a well lite fire. The figure bowed next to the snake like figure, named voldemort.**

**The cloaked figure spoke freely to lord volemort.**

"**what is thy bidding my master,"**

"**You will spy on the order of the pheonix".**

"**But master wouldn't it be more appropiate to spy on Harry potter."**

"**No harry potter is mine," spoke the voice of volermort.**

"**as you wish my master".**

**The figure uncloaked his head to kiss lord volermorts feet. Suddenly the image of remus lupins head appeard.**

**100,000 thousands miles a way a boy with a scar awoke with a freight.**


	2. The beginning of The End

**Chapter 2 **

**The beginning of the end.**

**Harry potter woke up with sweat dripping down his head and his back. He had just experienced a worst case scenario. Remus j Lupin a death eater! **

**It just couldn't be. It must have been one of volermorts tricks. Thought harry.**

**Volermort must be playing tricks with my mind.**

**Harry reached for his quills and parchement. And realized a copy of the daily prophet had been delivered to him. The clock read 7:16 am.**

**The headline read NOTORIOUS MASS MURDER**

**SIRIUS BLACK WAS MURDERED AFTER PROVEN INNOCENT BY DUMBLEDOR. FULL DETAILS OF TESTIMONY ON PG 2-30.**

**As harry re-reads the head line he feels the agony flowing thru his body. In a realization that the last parent figure he had is gone. As he finally reached his parchment he went to write Dumbledore but instead came out remus. His letter read :**

**Dear lupin,**

**I have just had the weirdest dream. I had a dream that you were a death eater. I know it sounds funny and stupid but I mean the dream felt so very real.**

**Please write back ASAP. Did u also see the daily prophet please tell me this is a joke of some sort. If it is it isn't very funny. Or a lie of Dumbledore in order to protect Sirius.**

**Harry.**

**Harry woke up Hedwig. She pecked his finger. As he apologized she stuck out her leg and he tied the letter.**

"**Make sure lupin gets this and he responds back immediately; keep pecking him if u must,**

**later Hedwig." Hedwig flew out the window into the morning sun.**


	3. A Web of Lies

**Chapter 3 **

**A web of lies**

**The next morning harry received three owls. One from gringotts gripinhook. The head master of Hogwarts, and one from lupin.**

**The letter from gringotts read**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We would like to inform you of the reading of Sirius Blacks will. This conference is of great importance to you. Please attend at 9 am sharp. **

**Sincerely yours **

**Griphook of gringotts.**

**Harry re-read the letter trying to make sense of it. Before he came to a decision he opened the second letter from dumbledor. Which read **

**Dear Harry,**

**I hope you are enjoying your summer. I would like u to visit Hogwarts tomorrow morning at 11 am. To discuss the details of the will of Sirius black. Have pleasant day.**

**Yours most truly,**

**Albus Dumbledore **

**Harry stood dazed by the two letters he had opened. But the one he most anticipated was the last letter from his old friend **

**remus lupin, whom he had written early that morning. Harry tore open this letter and began to read.**

**Dear Harry,**

**You think im a death eater! Well u are incredibly mistaken. I was friend with your father. I would never betray him you or Sirius. Please believe me. I am part of the guard that will escort u to the castle. We can talk then.**

**Your friend truly,**

**Lupin.**

**Harry sat down took out some parchement and started to respond with Griphook.**

**Dear Griphook,**

**I will be there tomorrow at 9am sharp. To discuss the will of my godfather Sirius black.**

**Harry**

**Dear Dumbledore**

**I hate to inform you but I will not be able to make it to the castle for the meeting. I have an appointment with gringotts tomorrow at 9 am. I will see you at the reading of the will. Good day.**

**HP**

**Harry sent these two letters with Hedwig. And within 5 minutes Dumbledore's phoenix was at harry's bed side.**

**Harry tore open the letter which read**

**Dear harry,**

**I advise you to meet with me first so that I can explain the will myself. **

**Dumbledore.**

**Harry quickly responded back.**

**Dear Dumbledore,**

**I think I will head to the meeting instead. And meet with you afterwards. **

**HARRY P.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 a VISIT TO GRINGOTTS  
**

**Lupin, tonks, and Kingsley arrived at number 4 privet drive.**

**Walking slowly to the house tonks knocked and aunt petunia answered the door. As soon as petunia opened the door and seen who her guest were her lips thinned and her cheeks sucked in. she turned and yelled for harry to come down stairs. Uncle Vernon screamed from the fridge "boy get ur bloody ass down here now."**

**Harry ran down the stairs in a shirt twice his size and jeans that were too big. When he seen who was at the door he became white in the face. **

"**What are you guys doing here"**

"**Wotcher harry" replied tonks**

"**How have u been she asked." "I've been better replied" harry**

"**Are you ready to leave the appointment is in 30 minutes we don't want to be late. Have u packed all your things. We forgot to mention that you won't be coming back for the rest of the summer. You have been invited to stay at the weasley, which Dumbledore thinks is best."**

"**Well I think ill leave my things here until after the meeting. I'm not sure I want to stay at the weasly's house this summer." Replied harry**

**Are you sure harry asked tonks.**

**Im very sure replied harry.**

**They along side apparated to the front of gringotts.**

**And in front stood the weasly gang and Hermione granger. All had looks of fear when they seen harry and the rest of the auror.  
**

**Harry turned to lupin and started the conversation first.**

"**So what do you make of my dream." Asked harry**

"**well I think it was a very peculiar dream and it may mean that one of the order has gone to the other side. Which means that we have to make sure that we hide certain things. We don't want anyone to take a shot at you. Not even one of our own. It just means harry that you must look over your shoulder a lot more now that one of the order can also be trying to get you to volermort." Answered lupin**

"**Thanks remus. I appreciate the help. I was just so shocked to see your face in that dream then to wake up and have Sirius killed. I mean I wonder what they will say at that meeting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Head of the family**

**As harry and the gang headed into gringotts. They were all nervous and excited at the same time. Hermione was the first to speak **

"**So harry how was your summer?"**

"**had you wrote me earlier you would have found out." Replied harry.**

"**Oh harry I'm so very sorry, but professor Dumbledore had told me and Ron not to write. He really didn't explain why." Said Hermione.**

"**Oh I see you picked Dumbledore over me, how fair is that my two best friends picking some senile old man over me. I have to worlds biggest treacherous gits as friends." Responded harry. His voice loud and hurtful.**

**Herminone had fear written in her eyes. And Ron was a shade of crimson. **

**They heard a loud cough, and the trio turned to fine griphook staring at them.**

"**Good morning Mr. potter would you mind keeping your voices down please." **

"**Forgive me Griphook. I am ready to hear Sirius' will."**

"**Follow me mister potter. Were in room 1102 the last floor under gringotts."**

**They all followed griphook into 2 different carts, Because of the number of people. The sheer depth of gringotts caused the ride to be **

**an hour long. Harry was annoyed because he sat next to Hermione Ron and Ginny. They all spoke happily except for harry, who ignored them all. They had finally arrived at their destination. They all got off the cart and entered the room it was a room large enough to hold 30 people. They all took seats and patiently waited for the goblin to read the will. Harry sat in the front row tapping his foot impatiently. Griphook and his master the high goblin of gringotts Ilkwood entered the room with a scroll. Ilkwood spoke first**

"**we will now begin the reading of Sirius black's will.**

**I Sirius black, head of the black family leave 25,000 galleons to the entire weasly family. And since I know you guys won't accept it I have already had it transferred to your account, as of yesterday." Mrs. Weasly broke down in tears as she grasped her husband's hand. **

"**to Ron and Hermione, I leave you Ron 2000 galleons and Hermione 10000 galleon. To professor Dumbledore I leave you 100000 galleons for the muggleborns who enter Hogwarts. And finally to my godson harry j. potter. I leave you the entire black family fortune, estate and the title of LORD BLACK."**

**Harry looked up from his seat with tears in his eyes, also with a shocked expression on his face. Dumbledore walked over to harry and said,**

"**Harry please do not except this title. You are not yet prepared for this. You aren't even of age yet."**

"**Sorry to inform you headmaster but as of the reading of the will harry j. potter is of age." Dumbledore's face looked thunder shocked.**

"**I will not accept this. Harry isn't ready for this responsibility." responded Dumbledore. **

"**This isn't your decision to make. And as of right now I am lord black." Responded harry **

**Harry stormed out of the room and got back on the cart. Tonks caught up and got back on with him as the cart started to move. They were back outside before either of them spoke a word.**

"**Listen harry Dumbledore is looking out for you, he means no harm." Said tonks.**

"**Well I don't bloody give a fuck, for all we know Dumbledore is a traitor. I don't want to ever speak to him again." Replied harry.**

"**Can you just give me a ride home? To the black manor. I'll have one of the elves bring my stuff over later." said harry. **

**Tonks calmly grabbed harry's arm and apperated both into black manor. Kreacher appeared and glared at tonks. **

"**Hello master are you hungry?" Asked kreacher.**

"**Yes kreacher I would like some baked chicken with potatoes." Answered harry.**

"**So tonks would you care to stay for dinner. It would be my honor." Asked harry.**

"**Ummm well actually I have to be getting back to work but I would love to come over later for dinner." Replied tonks**

"**Well that's great ill see you at 6 tonight. Wear something nice." Said harry**


	6. Black Manor

Chapter 6 black manor

Tonks had never been so nervous in her life. She had gone on many date with men . men even twice her age. Yet she was somehow nervous about dating a almost 16 year old boy.

Im only nervous because he is the great harry potter"

No your nervous because you have been in love with him since the day you first meet him." She argued with herself

Tonks went to diagon alley to madam malkins shop for a new dress. As she walked in the store she saw the perfect one. A purple strapless dress with 3 diamond hanging on the front. She walked into the store and spoke to madam malkins.

Good evening madam malkins. I would like that one, as she pointed to the purple one in the window. With a pair of matching shoes. And a some fashion jewelry.

Of course my dear. That dress will look great with youre figure. And the shoes will look great with youre dazzling feet. If I don't say so myself." Replied madam malkin's

As tonks rushed home to soak in a warm bath she stopped and picked up a gift for harry.

When tonks arrived home. She placed her dress on her bed and layed out her accessories. She jumped into the bath and sat their for an hour soaking. She finally decide wat color her hair would be that night. So she got up and washed her hair. She finally got out the shower. She dried off and she stared at herslf in the mirror thinking of the hair color. She decided to match harrys hair and her eyes would match her dress.

She dressed very slowly. She zipped her dress on the side tied up her spaghetti strap heels and looked at herself in the mirror. She put on her fashion jewelry. And decided it looked pretty good. She looked at the time and decided it was time to floo to harrys house.

She grabbed floo powder and threw it into the flames.

She walked in the flames and said "black manor."

Harry stood their in front of the flames and caught tonks just in time. As she dusted herself off she looked up into tjose big green eyes and said.

Watcher harry."

"Hey tonks are you ready for dinner. I have something special planned. And by the way," he said as he looked her up and down with greed in his eyes "you look fabulous." Well thank you harry I must admit u look charming yourself.

Harry had on all black with his hair tidy (we all know that's impossible. But I thought it would b funny) he took some floo powder threw it into the fire and said Casablanca. Tonks did the same. When she stepped out she realized that she and harry were no longer in London. She turned around and found harry with his hand out awaiting her arrival. She asked harry where are we.

"Welcome to Puerto Rico. We will be staying here for 3days and 2 nights. Now it's time to eat then we can decide on whether we want 2 rooms or one." Harry smiled at the last sentence.

Omg harry are you serious. Wow I always wanted to visit. But harry I'm an auror I have work to do I can't just take days off." Replied tonks

"Well I spoke to moody and he said you have been working really hard and deserve a break. He said u can take all next week off. So I planned this for 3 days and the other two we can spend getting to know each other at the manor. If you have no objection." Harry asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Well harry since you have this all planned out I would love to spend a week getting to know you better." Said tonks with a little bit of a tease in her voice.

Tonks sat down and looked over the menu. And harry did the same.

Their waiter whose name was Thomas. Asked what they wanted to drink.

Right away harry replied "we would like the best bottle of white wine. And I would like the filet Minoan with the baked potato steamed vegetables and for dessert the fried ice cream. What would you like darling" harry asked tonks.

Well I would like the seamed fish with the baked potato the steamed vegetables and the fried ice cream as well.

They ate and talked about their likes and dislikes for almost 2 hours. By the time it was time to retreat to the hotel it was past 10 and tonks was stumbling like she was crazy from all the wine and apple martinis. When they reached the front desk of hotel Puerto Plata, He looked at tonks and said "do you want your own room" she shook her head and said no. I want to sleep in the same bed as you even if we don't make love." Harry paid for the hotel and they went up to the pent house suit. It had a Jacuzzi a humongous heart shaped bed, and a pool right in the center. Harry took tonks to the bed unzipped her dress and removed her shoes. He pulled the covers up to her neck and he undressed himself and jumps into a cold shower.

Authors note

- I just wanted to say that I was going to make harry a pervert but decided against it. We happen to like tonks so R&R. thanks


End file.
